


A wedding night to remember.

by haywoods



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: And titles, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, I'm Bad At Tagging, Negan (Walking Dead) Being an Asshole, Negan Being Negan (Walking Dead), Older Man/Younger Woman, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Negan (Walking Dead), Slow Build, Slow Burn, Strong Female Characters, Swearing, and summaries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 20:12:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11631048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haywoods/pseuds/haywoods
Summary: Set before the season six finale, the events leading up to it, and the consequences that follow.Edit #1: As of 10/5/2017 this story will NOT be continued. Sorry to those that really wanted to explore this journey with me.Edit #2 : As of 8/16/2018 I MIGHT bring this story back but under a new title and new summary. It all depends on how much time I have and when I can focus on other writings for school.





	A wedding night to remember.

**Author's Note:**

> My first TWD fic and my first time writing Negan. I have an idea of where I want this to go but no promises on how long it'll take me. I've had this idea floating around in my head for awhile now and I finally worked up the courage to finally post it. I'm new to writing still, so any feedback is welcomed. Not beta'd so all mistakes are my own.

Life before the sanctuary was a struggle. 

A daily struggle of whether or not you were going to survive, have enough food, water, or supplies to last you for a few weeks. Constantly looking over your shoulder wondering when someone was going to strike you and attack or standing still and listening for walkers.

Yeah, life before the sanctuary was a hellish nightmare. One you didn’t ever really want to remember for fear of having the same nightmares over and over again. It wasn’t like you were with a group or anything to have someone on watch duty while you slept, or having an extra pair of hands on supply runs. 

No, your group was long gone. All of them, every single one was wiped out by a small horde of walkers one night while you just so happened to have been gathering a few supplies with a fellow look out buddy.  
By the time you had gone and made your way back to camp, there was nothing but the smell of rotting corpses and you left wondering why the strongest and most bravest people you had come to know and be friendly with had been the ones taken out and not you.

For a while you put part of the blame on yourself. If you had just stayed and not gone, perhaps maybe there was a chance one or a few could have survived. But there was also that chance you would have been taken out along with them. 

It wasn’t like you weren’t strong or brave like the rest of them because, fuck, deep down inside, you knew you were. Your mind just loved to always play tricks on you and sneak up on you while you had left your guard down for just a second.

There was always that small voice in the back of your head telling you to just end it all. Forget this new life. Forget everything you did up until this point, how far you had gotten on your own before those fuckers decided to take away the one last shred of hope you had left.

That was, until one day you had ran into and met a man that would forever change your life. For good, for the better, or for something else that you didn’t ever want to get into.

His name? His name is Negan.


End file.
